


Принцев правила не волнуют

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Во время первого выхода в свет принца Мелиорна вопрос о его воспитании встал ребром





	Принцев правила не волнуют

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757257.htm
> 
> Примечание: написано на заявки с инсайда: Изабель/Мелиорн — побольше и поподробнее. И — Мелиззи. В любом таймлайне, желательно с рейтингом
> 
> Предупреждения: принц фейри! Мелиорн, преканон
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

А ведь вечер начинался так волшебно! Кровососы всегда знали, как устроить шикарный праздник, а в честь первого — и последнего, как многие шутили за спиной организаторов встречи, — собрания представителей всех рас сумеречного мира за последние пятьдесят лет постарались превзойти любые ожидания, в том числе и свои. Столы ломились от яств, бокалы не переставали наполнять напитками на любой вкус, играла приятная музыка в исполнении струнного оркестра и, что приятно, никто не собачился по поводу старых обид. До сих пор. Стоило Его Величеству почтить своим присутствием эту вечеринку, для Королевы она лишилась вcей привлекательности, как будто и не было.

— Ваше Величество, — она приветствовала супруга небрежным кивком головы, оценивая его цепким взглядом. — Вам стоит нанять нового портного. Ваш безнадежно отстал от моды...

— Неважно! — раздраженно перебил Король, всем своим видом излучая недовольство.  
— Где принц?

— Наш сын знакомится со сливками общества, — с легкой улыбкой отозвалась Королева, — ну или хотя бы подобием этих «сливок».

— Прежде ты не утруждала себя общением со смертными, — ядовито заметил Король, внимательно осматривая зал.

— Времена меняются, сир, — она сделала пару глотков из своего бокала. — Появляйтесь вы в мире чуть чаще, вы бы это знали.

— Упреки? Спустя минуту разговора? — съехидничал тот. — Иногда я жалею, что у нас нет разводов.

— Я жалею об этом последние три тысячи лет, — парировала Королева.

Вместо ответа Король усмехнулся, явно оценив полные иронии слова, поднес было ко рту протянутый одним из своих охранников фужер, наполненный игристым вином, но вдруг замер, так и не сделав ни глотка.

— Кто это?

— Где? — скучающе протянула Королева.

— Я говорю о полуобнаженной фурии, танцующей с нашим сыном! — лицо Короля заслонила тень ярости, а в голосе послышались раскаты грома, знаменовавшие исчезновение последних манер. — Это ты называешь «сливками общества»?

— Ты наверняка преувеличиваешь, — Королева сощурилась, разглядывая танцующие пары, — Мелиорн никогда бы... — ее взгляд наткнулся на принца, элегантно ведущего свою партнершу в вальсе, — ...это что, охотник?

Щелкнув пальцами, она тут же отправила слугу разузнать подробности. Вернувшись спустя мучительные пять минут — из-за скрежета зубов Короля грозила посыпаться штукатурка, а испускаемые им эмоции раздражения и злости обещали Королеве как минимум недельную головную боль, — тот поспешил доложить: партнершей принца по танцу была некая Изабель Лайтвуд, молодая охотница, дочка главы Нью-Йоркского Института, известная откровенными нарядами и некоторой распущенностью. Взгляд Королевы тут же вернулся к танцующим. Эта Лайтвуд была одета в высшей мере развратно: сквозь длинный разрез до середины бедра выглядывала точеная ножка на высоких, не меньше пяти дюймов, каблуках; само платье — черное, еле заметно блестящее на свету — подчеркивало тонкую талию; высокая полная грудь, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из глубокого выреза, обнажавшего начерченную там руну ангельской силы и красный рубин, сверкавший едва ли не сильнее, чем все прочие драгоценности в зале.

— Это твоя вина, — сквозь зубы прошипела Королева спустя какое-то время томительного ожидания.

— Моя? — искренне изумился Король.

— Да, твоя! — повысила голос та. — Если бы ты больше уделял внимания сыну — твоему прямому наследнику, между прочим, — тот бы и не подумал обратить внимание на эту... девицу!

— Я не уделял внимания? — повторил за ней супруг. — Ты сама предложила взять его воспитание на себя! Что ты тогда сказала? «Мальчику не зачем тратить молодость на твой замшелый Неблагой двор»? Так?

— Ты — мужчина или кто? Ты мог бы настоять! — полностью отрицала свою вину Королева. — Надавить! Приказать наконец! Настоящий король приказал бы! А ты — тряпка!

— Тряпка? — придворные, как из числа свиты Королевы, так и Короля, заслышав в тоне правителя недобрые нотки, тут же отступили назад. — Тряпка? Ты опустилась до игр в политику со смертными! Ниже падать только в гниющую яму, дорогая! Может, ты еще и спишь с этими червями?

— А хоть бы и так! Был бы ты нормальным мужем, появлялся бы в супружеской постели чаще раза в тысячелетие! Да даже бревно будет активнее, чем ты!

— Идиотка! Даже любовницу сыну подложить во время не можешь! — перешел на повышенный тон Король, наплевав на манеры и окружающих.

По счастью, на них было совсем не наплевать паре магов, проходивших мимо монаршей четы и поспешивших навесить над бранящимися супругами купол, дабы те не мешали остальным наслаждаться вечером.

— Моей вины здесь нет! Не передергивай! — бокал треснул в руке Королевы. — Лучше спроси у этой размалеванной курицы, почему она не способна удержать мужчину в своей постели! Другая бы крутнула задницей, сверкнула титьками, ноги раздвинула — и готово! — но нет, этой подавай посты при дворе, камни, драгоценности, души, — чертова карьеристка!!!

— Твой двор — твоя вина!

— Твой сын — твои гены!

— Политиканка!

— Палач!

— Проститутка!

— Импотент!

Вечер был ленивым: земные блюда оказались весьма любопытными на вкус, но слишком сытными, чтобы попробовать все; вино ударяло в голову и странным образом влияло на координацию, не добавляя ни рогов, ни конечностей, что поначалу позабавило, а после раздосадовало; музыка приятная, томная вызывала скорее желание отойти ко сну, чем веселиться.

Друзья уже успели разбежаться к своим знакомым, оставив Мелиорна один на один с совершенно незнакомыми вампирами, от общества которых он поспешил избавиться.

Он уже собирался было потихоньку исчезнуть и прогуляться по барам, которые его свита неустанно расхваливала, вернувшись в родное измерение, когда заметил ее. Ее стройная фигура выбивалась из толпы, будто яркое пятно — из-за камня ли, блестевшего на изящной шее, или броской красоты, на грани с пошлостью, — но Мелиорн не мог отвести от незнакомки глаз.

Темные локоны легкими волнами струились по плечам, полные губы подчеркивала алая помада, из-за чего кожа казалась несколько бледной, а тонкий носик и миндалевидный разрез глаз делал девушку похожей на восточную принцессу. Платье — вроде бы простое, черное, подчеркивало изгибы ее тела, обнажая грудь и привлекая внимание к многочисленным линиям рун, испещрявшим шею и плечи. Она шла неторопливо, но уверенно, точно скользила, широко улыбалась, здороваясь с приятелями, и вежливо кивала, знакомясь с кем-то новым. При каждом шаге подол ее платья, почти достигавший пола, колыхался, и в достаточно смелом разрезе появлялась длинная стройная ножка, по которой так и хотелось пробежаться пальцами.

Незнакомка шла прямо навстречу ему, а Мелиорн метался, не зная, как поступить: отойти, познакомиться или же сделать нечто иное?

— А вот и она! — один из его оруженосцев и приятелей вдруг оказался поблизости, хлопнул его по плечу и указал в сторону прелестницы. — Идем, ты должен с ней познакомиться!

Прежде, чем успел возразить, Мелиорн вдруг обнаружил себя сжимающим тонкую ладошку в рукопожатии.

— Изабель Лайтвуд, одна из лучших представительниц своего племени!

— Ты мне льстишь, — пожурила его оруженосца девушка. — Очень приятно...

— Мелиорн, — он выдохнул свое имя прежде, чем приятель оттарабанил его многочисленные титулы, и, склонившись, оставил короткий поцелуй на нежной ладони. — Просто Мелиорн.

— Тогда я — просто Изабель, — широко улыбнулась та.

— Изабель, — завороженно повторил за ней Мелиорн.

Его оруженосец внезапно испарился, повисло недолгое, но явно неловкое молчание, но тут взгляд Мелиорна упал на неторопливо кружащиеся в подобие танца пары.

— Вы любите танцевать?

— Ты, — коротко поправила Изабель. — Если найдется подходящий партнер...

— Ты позволишь? — тут же протянул ей руку Мелиорн.

— Конечно.

Она ощущалась в его руках восхитительно. Тепло ее тела опаляло кожу даже сквозь слои одежды, тонкий аромат сладких духов заполнял ноздри, а дыхание кружило голову похлеще пресловутого вина. Изабель легко следовала за ним, подчиняясь четкому ритму танца, и хотя в голове Мелиорна то и дело билось напоминание, что его поведение недопустимо, что мать наверняка устроит один из своих оглушительных скандалов, стоит им вернуться домой, ничто не могло уменьшить его удовольствия от простой красоты этого мгновения.

Мелиорн протанцевал с Изабель весь вечер, а когда настало время прощаться, вдруг лишился дара речи, не зная, как подобрать верные слова. По счастью, Изабель явно поняла его и без слов.

— Вот, — сунув руку за корсаж, она быстро выхватила небольшую визитку, которую вложила ему в ладонь, — мой номер. Позвони, если будет время. Мы могли бы вместе поужинать.

— Конечно, — тут же кивнул он, пряча заветный кусочек бумаги в карман.

Прежде чем уйти вслед за брюнетом, чем-то неуловимо похожим на Изабель, та коротко поцеловала его в губы. Когда Мелиорн, захваченный ощущением горячих губ, открыл глаза, она уже ушла, а за его спиной появилась свита.

— Ваше Высочество, ваш отец здесь, — тут же доложил один.

— И он не в духе, — добавил другой.

— Как и Ее Величество, — не остался в стороне третий.

Мелиорн глубоко вздохнул, незаметно сжав руку на кармане, в котором покоилась подаренная ранее визитка. Что бы его ни ждало дома — он переживет.

В конце концов, принц он или не принц?


End file.
